english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Robinson
Rachel Robinson (born May 10, 1972 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American voice actress. She's married to voice actor Christopher Bevins. She's known for voicing: Oerba Yun Fang in Final Fantasy XIII. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2009) - Additional Voices *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Driver Minion (ep38), Megaria *Lego Friends (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Rosie O'Donnell (ep10) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Lidvia Lorenzetti *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Mauve (Announced) *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Akiko Nanbara *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Aoi Kagami *Absolute Duo (2015) - Miwa (ep7), Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Imaginary Haruka (ep8), Old Lady Haruka (ep8), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Natsuko *Barakamon (2016) - Cat Lady (ep4) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Wendy, Additional Voices *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Valerie *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Chef (ep58) *Danganronpa (2015) - Sakura Ohgami *Drifters (2016) - Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Master (ep10), Additional Voices *Hero Mask (2018-2019) - Anna Winehouse *High School DxD: New (2014) - Magician (ep11) *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Kan'u Uncho *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Kan'u Uncho *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Diamondback *Nobunagun (2015) - Iyo/'Commander', Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Izanami (Announced) *One Piece (2015) - Kikyo *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Misako Togane *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Angene (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Izvellia (ep8) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Retsu's Mother (ep9), Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Chairperson *Sailor Moon (2014) - Cameran (ep17) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hitoe's Mother *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Female Narrator *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Angelica (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Angelica (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Garack Gazelt (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Noblewoman (ep21), Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Cal Shekhar *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Maltran *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mizushima (ep10) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Farangis (Announced) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Haruka Misono (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Chizuru Tsuchimikado *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Namazuo Toushirou (Announced) *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Quinn Erari, Nyanyailly *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Lori *Harmony (2016) - Os Cara Stauffenberg *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hellsing Ultimate (2012) - Zorin Blitz *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Kan'u Uncho 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Queen Elizabeth (ep1) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Reiko Hanamori (Announced) 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Fatal Conspiracy (2010) - Sara Sidle *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Pact Scout, Rox *Smite (2014-2015) - Dread Queen Serqet, Medusa *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Vorazun *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *There Came an Echo (2015) - Iris *Wasteland 2 (2014) - Angela Death, Jackhammer, Mercaptain 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Default (2013) - Holly Whyte, Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Holly Whyte *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Bonyu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Oerba Yun Fang, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Oerba Yun Fang *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Judith *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Oerba Yun Fang *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Celsius *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Goetia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors